Mental Illness
by Loca Bionica
Summary: Ella, una muchacha diagnosticada con esquizofrenia. Él, un médico recuperado de una enfermedad mental. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando estas dos personas crucen sus caminos? LeviHan fic en el mundo actual


**Hola fanfic! Volví con un LeviHan en el mundo moderno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de SNK le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y no a mí :(**

* * *

**Mental Illness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La enfermedad, la víctima**

El mundo actualmente está muy desequilibrado, y esto se lo puede tomar de diferentes maneras: Desde los problemas ambientales hasta la avaricia y el egoísmo de toda la población mundial. Y todo este desequilibrio planetario es causado, justamente, por la raza humana. Pero no me refiero a todos los humanos, no, yo me refiero a la mayor parte de la población; esa misma población egoísta que solo les importa sus propios asuntos despreocupándose de una minoría que tienen problemas aún peores que ellos y, por ende, caen en la ignorancia.

Probablemente se preguntarán quién soy yo para decir todo esto, pero creo que lo descubrirán más adelante ya que con el paso de los años, décadas, siglos y milenios me convertí en alguien muy famoso entre los humanos. ¿Todavía no lo adivinan? No se preocupen, la última pista que les daré hasta ahora es que para la mayoría de la humanidad soy alguien que causa temor y/o angustia. Por esto, siempre pensé que los humanos no tenían nada de especial o no eran interesantes pero, como todos dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todos. Nunca logré encontrarle un significado a ese famoso dicho hasta el día de hoy en que, en un hospital situado en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, un grupo de personas llamó mi atención. Más específicamente, una muchacha de 29 años de nombre Hanji Zoe. Esta muchacha atrajo mi atención ya que tuvo y tiene que pasar por mucho dolor, tanto mental como físico, pero cada día afronta ese dolor con valor y madurez. Todo ese dolor fue causado, en un principio, por los problemas familiares que tenían los padres de la joven cuando ella tenía apenas 6 años. Además de todo eso, a sus 13 años empezó a tener cambios en su personalidad, comportamientos extraños en los que decía que oía voces y otros problemas, pero sus padres no le tomaron importancia ya que pensaban que eran comportamientos típicos de una niña que entra en la etapa de la adolescencia... Grave error. Dos años después, sus problemas se hicieron más grandes y se incluyeron otros, así que sus padres la llevaron inmediatamente a un hospital en donde le diagnosticaron Esquizofrenia de tipo hebefrénica con alucinaciones. Ante esto, sus desconsiderados padres prefirieron abandonarla en un hospital mental para no llevar con la carga de una adolecente con una enfermedad mental. Hoy en día, la Hanji adulta se encuentra internada en el Hospital Psiquiátrico María donde su enfermedad está controlada y no habla con nadie debido a su esquizofrenia.

* * *

La puerta de una habitación se abrió lentamente por una muchacha de baja estatura, cabello anaranjado y una bata blanca mostrando, dentro de ese lugar, a una figura de cabello castaño sentada de espaldas a la puerta.

La joven de baja estatura se acercó a la otra figura lentamente. –Hanji- Dijo amablemente mientras la volteaba para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Petra?- Preguntó confundida.

La muchacha sonrió porque su paciente la reconoció –Sí, soy yo. Dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Hablaba con mis amigos- Respondió. -¿Y qué te decían?- Preguntó Petra.

-Me hablaban sobre los titanes. Son seres maravillosos, pueden medir 3 metros y más, solo se alimentan de carne humana, pero tienen un aspecto muy parecido al de los humanos- Dijo entusiasmada.

- Eso es genial. Cuéntame más de esos titanes luego de que te de tu medicina-contestó Petra sonriendo tristemente porque sabía que todo lo que decía Hanji era producto de su enfermedad que le causaba alucinaciones y también oía voces, pero no le diría eso ya que podría activar unos factores graves que podrían ser muy peligrosos.

-Está bien- Contestó la castaña.

La muchacha de cabello anaranjado le inyectó la medicina a Hanji que, al poco tiempo, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Finalmente, la muchacha se quedó dormida y Petra se retiró de la habitación.

Hacer esto entristecía a la pequeña joven porque sabía que Hanji no era una mala persona, es más, le agradaba pero su enfermedad no le permitía ser normal y, en ocasiones, esta la convertía en un monstruo por lo que tenía que tomar estas decisiones para que eso no ocurriera.

* * *

-Petra no puedes seguir en este estado, no es bueno para tu salud- Dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio claro que se encontraba sentado mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Lo sé Aurou, pero ella es mi paciente y logré encariñarme con ella- Respondió la pequeña muchacha en tono triste. –Pero ella no es tu única paciente- Contestó el muchacho. Petra suspiró –Ya lo sé pero es la única paciente a la que quiero como si fuese una hermana-

La muchacha se encontraba en una oficina junto con un compañero de trabajo, Aurou. El joven era un muchacho de más de 30 años que recibió su título de médico en la Universidad de Trost, la misma que en la que Petra se recibió, por lo que ella sabía que Aurou, en algunas áreas de la medicina que practicaba, era un prodigio. Pero también sabía del carácter soberbio del muchacho, que solo era una faceta para controlar a sus pacientes.

De repente su conversación se vio interrumpida por un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda que abrió rápidamente la puerta seguido por dos muchachas de cabello rubio y dos hombres, también de cabellos rubios. Una de las muchachas era de baja estatura y mirada amable y la otra también era de baja estatura pero de mirada fría; y ambos hombres eran de cabellos rubio, uno de ellos tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y ojos color ámbar, el otro tenía el cabello mucho más corto que el otro hombre, ojos azules, cejas muy grandes y definidas y lucía una sonrisa bastante grande.

-Lo siento Petra y Aurou por interrumpir su conversación pero tenía que darles un aviso urgente- Dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

Aurou no dijo nada pero se limitó a mostrar algo parecido a una mueca de disgusto, pero Petra solo se limitó a decir –No te preocupes Erwin-

-Bien. Antes de darles el aviso, como jefe de este hospital necesito saber qué progresos han hecho sus pacientes. Eren, ¿Cómo se encuentra Mikasa?- Dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

-Bueno... He logrado que me hablara y, además, ya no se encuentra tan nerviosa y alterada como antes- Dijo el joven. Mikasa era una muchacha asiática la cual fue trasladada a Londres por la repentina muerte de sus padres. Muy poco tiempo después, a Mikasa le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Autismo por lo que tuvo que ser trasladada a este hospital y fue atendida, en mayor parte, por el médico Eren Jaeger.

-Excelente, ¿y tú Historia?- Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la rubia de mirada amable.

-Todo está de maravilla, Ymir está progresando a tal punto de que ahora parece una persona sin ninguna enfermedad mental. Creo que en unos meses ella podrá salir de aquí- Dijo la rubia entusiasmada. Ymir era la paciente de Ymir. Ella es una muchacha lesbiana que fue diagnosticada con la enfermedad del Síndrome de Tourette.

-Bien, ¿y tu Annie?- Mencionó a la otra muchacha rubia.

-Todo se encuentra normal, Reiner y Bertholdt aún no han hecho ningún progreso importante- Dijo de manera indiferente. Reiner y Bertholdt eran medios hermanos, el primero de ellos padecía Vigorexia y el segundo padecía el Síndrome de Visión Ciega.

Luego, Erwin le preguntó a Mike y Aurou cómo se encontraban sus pacientes, pero como ellos tenían varias personas a las que cuidar, no podían recordar el progreso de estos.

Cuando terminó con Aurou y Mike, Erwin pasó su atención a Petra para saber los progresos de, como el ojiazul le decía, "la pequeña Hanji"; pero la ojinaranja tuvo que responderle a su jefe que sus progresos eran prácticamente nulos.

-De acuerdo, ahora que sé los progresos con sus pacientes, voy a decirles algo que es muy importante. El día de mañana vendrá un amigo mío, Levi, que empezará a trabajar aquí-

-¿Y se puede saber quién será su paciente?- Preguntó de forma arrogante Aurou.

-Sí, Levi tendrá de paciente a Hanji- Dijo serio Erwin.

-¿QUÉ? ¿TENDRÉ UN COMPAÑERO?- Preguntó alterada Petra.

-Sí, a partir del día de mañana tendrás un compañero- Respondió el rubio.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Esquizofrenia desorganizada o hebefrenica: predomina un afecto absurdo, no apropiado(se suelen reír cuando se les da una mala noticia, las conductas suelen ser infantiles, el estado de humor es absurdo, existe desinhibición en los sentimientos. Suelen tener comportamientos extraños, como reír sin motivo aparente y realizar muecas. A menudo muestran falta de interés y de participación. **

**Autismo: conjunto de trastornos complejos del desarrollo neurológico, caracterizado por dificultades en las relaciones sociales, alteraciones de la capacidad de comunicación, y patrones de conducta estereotipados, restringidos y repetitivos.**

**Síndrome de Tourette: los enfermos de este mal sufren tics compulsivos que pueden ser de todo tipo, desde simples movimientos faciales a tics vocales. **

**Vigorexia: es un trastorno alimentario caracterizado por la presencia de una preocupación obsesiva por el físico y una distorsión del esquema corporal (dismorfofobia).**

**Visión ciega: los pacientes parecen totalmente ciegos, al menos respecto a una parte de su campo visual. Si se les pregunta si pueden ver un objeto en esa zona, la respuesta es negativa. Pero si se les fuerza a señalar dónde se halla ese objeto, indicará el lugar correcto. Pueden ver, pero no son conscientes de ello. **

**Quiero aclararles que cada enfermedad la elegí concuerdo a la personalidad correspondiente de cada personaje (igual las elegí por opinión mía). Bueno espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus Reviews con sus opiniones, críticas, etc. No tengo nada más que decir así que BYE BYE.**


End file.
